lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NovaTsukimori/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crystal-0 character information + quick teaser
Yu-Gi-Oh! Crystal-0 (After the logo fades, it transitions to a screen with multiple quartz gemstones in the background, showing the character's information on the left and how they look on the right.) (In the right, the appearance of Luna Yuhoshi is shown. She has blue eyes, and long black hair that reaches below her waist. She has a bang to the side on the left side of her face, and much of her right face is covered by hair. Her eye lashes are somewhat long, though unlike the other princesses, Luna doesn't seem to wear makeup. Her clothes consist of a red version of the female Yuhoshi Academy uniform made especially for her, a white button-down t-shirt with a red tie, a black and dark red jacket, and a red skirt. Luna often leaves her jacket open. Luna boasts a blank expression.) Name: Luna Yuhoshi Age: 16 (The image then transitions to Luna in her Crystal form. Her hair remains the same, albeit now in a long braided ponytail. She seems to be in a black sleeveless leotard. There are some purple stars to the hips portion of the leotard. Her chest is noticeably exposed only at the top, forming a cleavage (her l'Cie brand can be seen here in later chapters). Her navel is visible through the leotard, though is covered by clothes. Her irises changes from a blue colour to Egyptian Blue. She boasts a much more serious and stoic expression.) Crystal Name: Moonstar Ability: Phantom Phase Deck: Cie Deck (The next transition is Aoi Seishin. She has dark purple irises and hair that reaches to her waist. Here, it is tied in a ponytail at the upper side of the back of her head. Her outfit consists a blue version of the girls' Yuhoshi Academy uniform, which seems to be the standard uniform colour of both genders. She keeps her jacket open like Luna on warmer days and closed on most other days.) Name: Aoi Seishin Age: 16 Deck: Oni Deck (The next transition is a girl of pink hair. It is shoulder-length. It is not in a ponytail, making it in a natural state. Its length can be measured by this, which makes it shoulder-length, if not, a little past the shoulders. Her irises are amber coloured. She wears tiny ruby earrings in both of her ears. She wears a black tank top that is covered almost entirely (except by the straps) by a yellow shirt that becomes orange by the sleeves, which both hang off the shoulders. The shirt's length puts it at the level of a mini-dress. She wears black leggings and white shoes.) Name: Minerva Yuhoshi Age: 18 (Following that, the transition changes to her being in her Crystal form. She wears a midriff bearing white sleeveless shirt that becomes black on the back and at the collar. And black shorts. Her appearance otherwise remains unchanged.) Crystal Name: Warstar Ability: Material Conversion Deck: War General (Following this is a girl with short black hair. The only princess who's hair does not exceed the shoulders. Much like Luna, she has hair covering her eye, though this time it is her left. She has blue eyes and matching ruby earrings with that of Minerva. Her outfit consists of a black midriff-bearing t-shirt and navy blue jeans.) Name: Athena Yuhoshi Age: 18 (Athena transitions to a girl of red glowing hair. Her eyes change to amber. Her outfit becomes a red leotard that, much like Luna's, is sleeveless. The leotard becomes a much darker shade of red, as if burnt, in the middle.) Crystal Name: Redstar Ability: Persona Split Deck: War God Deck (The final transition is a girl of blue eyes. Her hair is equally as long as Luna's minus the hair covering the eye and instead just has bangs on both sides of her face, though the right one is much bigger than the left, which can cover her eye in some shots. She has a notably more mature face than the others. Her outfit consists of navy blue jeans as well with a dark grey Timberland sweater. This sweater is replaced by a blue watery t-shirt on warmer days.) Name: Tomoe Yuhoshi Age: 20 Crystal Name: Unknown Ability: Unknown Deck: Unknown (Following that screen, the teaser shows Luna as Moonstar flying through the city at night. She has purple coloured mechanical butterfly wings and wears a Duel Disk that looks similar to the Duel Disks in DSOD, with a black body and purple lights emanating from it. As always, her expression is rather serious, yet seems to have a confident smirk on her face. She puts her right hand to her Deck and draws 1 card. The card glows with a purple colour and binary numbers can be seen coming out of the card.) Yu-Gi-Oh! Crystal-0 Summer 2018 Category:Blog posts